


Help Me Find Me

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Lily has discovered James has been having sexual adventures with Sirius Black behind her back. The only person she can turn to is her estranged friend Severus Snape.





	Help Me Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape - Young Alan Rickman  
> Lily Evans - Younger Karen Gillan

Severus had not been able to get a grasp on his identity. He had no one to turn to, he’d inherited all his parents' fortune that added to 20,000 pounds the old miser had been saving up, and the house of course - at the tender age of 16. His mother wanted nothing to do with it. Now his father is dead, his reason for anger had somewhat calmed down without his all-consuming anger he had no idea what he was all about. He was going home alone. 

Until he received the shock of his life. Lily walked into the carriage, completely on her own as she fiddled about with lock she shut the curtains and sat down on the seat opposite him.

“You are in the right carriage?”

“Are you Severus Tobias Snape?”

“You know I am.”

“Then I am in the right carriage.”

“Why?”

Lily leaned into her hand, her fingers curled over providing rest for her chin as she stared out of the scenery. “It’s over,” she sighed. “Ja...James Potter was kissing Marlene McKinnon along with Sirius Black. I walked in and everyone was shocked for a moment but then I learned James only wanted me because I was unattainable. I became attainable and he got bored. He didn’t think I’d be up for a threesome with the best buddy - Oh Severus, I did not know what to do except talk to you.”

Again, dealing with an upset Lily was hard as he was dealing with issues of identity but he sort of muddled through, he took her spare hand and began massaging from her wrist to her elbow. 

“You were always too good for him, Lily.”

“I thought I was his world,” Lily’s tears ran down in straight lines and she was furiously wiping them away, “my identity all year has been Lily Evans the future of the Charms world and Mrs Potter - now it’s fallen apart because it turns out I’m a prude.”

“Of course you’re not a prude, Lils,” he said using the name she liked the best. “You just prefer sex to be personal and…”

“It’s not the threesome aspect that bothers me, Sev, it’s the fact that he never even broached the subject. What sort of girlfriend am I that he would think of me as nothing but the wife. I threw his ring down at his feet and told him to marry Black as that is all he ever cares about is entertaining his stupid friend!”

“Lily, I am having a struggle too, I cannot join the Death Eaters but being part of the Order is out of the question, I cannot like Dumbledore for how he treated us. One word from you will silence my heart forever, but Lils, my identity, my  _ entire _ being revolves around you. You are the one I love.”

“I can’t say the same, not yet. I need to relearn you too. However,” she smiled after sniffing more of her tears up, “that was sweet, Sev, but if we are going to embark on something, we should do it slowly.”

**15 Years Later**

“Prince, Harry,” McGonagall intoned, a little child with big green eyes, a slightly hooked nose, and long lustrous black hair swaggered to the dais and sat down on the stall. 

“RAVENCLAW!”

His parents watched on from the staff table beaming at their clever progeny. There were three more to go and Lily stroked her stomach, two on the way.

Once Severus embraced his Prince nature fully by legally changing his name he felt more in control of everything else.


End file.
